


Meet Me At The Club

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, Secret Agent, Secrets, Sex, Sex Club, Smut, finger sex, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: He readied himself and tugged his tie upper to make sure it won’t budge during his appointment. He needed to look perfect and make a good impression, he had only one shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know I’m currently writing another fiction but my friend Michelle told me I should write this small piece of fic.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> xoxo

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

First Timer

 

 

He readied himself and tugged his tie upper to make sure it won’t budge during his appointment. He needed to look perfect and make a good impression, he had only one shot. He walked out of his room and into his living room, took his nicest shoes and put them on for the occasion. He then took his jacket and his car keys, phone and home keys then went out of his loft directly to the garage where his car was waiting for him. He drove to the other side of the city and parked in front of the well know club, Verdant.

He had tried to get in this club for months now and had finally been allowed a first try. He got out of his car, took his papers and sighed. He walked toward the entry and gave his ID then was directed to the warden’s office.

As soon as he was in he took a seat and was faced with one very muscular guy and another very skinny one.

The skinny one spoke first, “Good Evening, my name is Cooper Sheldon and I am very happy to see you could make it to our appointment. Let me present you my bodyguard, Ray Palmer. He’s the one in charge is anything goes wrong.” He nodded toward Ray and Cooper and gave them his file.

“I have been tested and everything’s in order, I also have the first check ready if you wish.” He told them and Sheldon nodded.

“Very well, since you’re the first one with a prefect file, no assaults or any kind of felonies or any money issues. I decided to offer you my best people for your first night here.” Mr Sheldon motioned for him to follow him and they all got up then walked inside the club, making their way to the back of it. They entered a light green room with touches of purple and blue in it, neither feminine nor masculine.

“I’ll let you meet your client my sweet.” He heard Mr Sheldon say and as soon as he turned around his breath got caught in his throat. So much so that he had to sit at the bottom of the king sized bed of this room.

Sheldon and his bodyguard closed the door on him and the goddess in front of him. He took a few moments to appreciate her beauty and wasn’t disappointed.

Her hair were golden like and waved down her shoulders, making her eyes pop out to an even bluer color that they might be, her skin was ivory and seemed smooth from where he was standing. Her lips were pouty and red as a rose. Looking further down her body, he notices freckles going down to her breast and her slow and breath making her breast heave up and down in the slowest torture. Her bodice was dusty pink and went well with her complexion. The thin, transparent cotton shirt kissed her curves perfectly while her bodice just accentuated them. Her long legs were supported by magnificent red Louboutins making her skin look even more ivory than it really is.

He sighed as he finally took it all in and went back to look st her face where there was now a Cheshire smile painted on it.

“Enjoying what you see?” She smirked and turned halfway for him to look at her from the side. He felt his cock twitch in his briefs at the sight of her butt. That woman really was perfect.

“Very much so.” He gulped down and opened his mouth slightly. “What should I call you?” He saw her move forward and sat on his lap.

She took his tie between her forefinger and thumb and played with it a little. She pulled it and when his neck was in reach she placed a soft kiss on it, making his whole body shiver in anticipation.

“You can call me Erin.” She whispered and he felt something wrong about that name. He pulled back and raised a brow at her. “What?”

“That’s not your real name, it doesn’t fit you.” He explained and she huffed while shaking her head. “You being happiness, and this name doesn’t really fit you. Without meaning to be rude, that is.” He explained and tried to see if she had been hurt by his remark.

He saw her think for a few moments before she lifted her head and they locked eyes. “You can call me Felicity then, how does that sound?” She asked and he smiled, that fit her perfectly.

“It’s perfect, fits you way better.” He smirked and saw her blush.

“What should I call you?” She asked and he thought for a moment, their names were supposed to be fake but she’d never know his name isn’t fake, so he decided to give her his real name.

“Oliver. You can call me Oliver.” He said and saw her smile.

“Fits you. Now, Oliver, what would you like to do?” She lifted her gaze to look at him and he swallowed the urge to kiss her.

“I would like to spend the night with you, that is if you agree.” He told her and heard that sweet melody again, her chuckle.

“You’re a first timer aren’t you?” She smirked and he nodded slowly, this time unable to contain himself and he moved forward until their lips locked and their breaths mingled in the best way possible.

Oliver felt the heat rising in his lower belly as Felicity wrapped arms and legs around him. She moaned into the kiss, allowing him entrance into her mouths and their tongues started their dance as well as their bodies. Felicity rubbed her core against Oliver’s and both moaned at the friction. That holy feeling when two people grind against each other and the heat starts rising up in them, that was what Oliver felt at that moment.

He put one hand at the base of her neck and pulled a little to deepen the kiss and savor her better. His other hand was comfortably seated on her lower back, dangerously close to her magnificent ass.

As soon as Oliver started losing himself in their kiss, felicity broke it and took his head between both her hands and licked his lower lip sensually then bit it.

Oliver groaned and felt his pants getting tighter and tighter around his aching cock.

“Tell me what you want Oliver.” She whispered against his ear and it sent goosebumps on all of Oliver’s body.

“I want you. And I want to make you come undone so many times that you’ll lose track of time after I’m done.” He whispered and saw goosebumps raise on Felicity’s forearms. Oliver smirked and started kissing the blonde on her neck, then slowly going down until his lips landed on the soft skin of her breasts.

He untied the front of her dusty pink bodice and opened it enough to take her breasts in his hand and mouth. As soon as he was able to Oliver started suckling on Felicity’s left nipple while he stroked the other one between his forefinger and thumb.

Her moans encouraged him to suck and nip harder at her nipples as she started rubbing her center against him again.

Oliver was too focused on her nipples to notice her hand going down and grab his crotch but as soon as he did he bit down on her nipple and both groaned in pain and pleasure at the same time. Oliver decides to skip one hand against her center and his fingers started rubbing against the bodice’s fabric.

“Please.” She begged, her voice felt like heaven in Oliver’s ears. He complied and pushed the fabric to the side then pushed one finger inside her tight walls. Pumping in and out while his tongue was still on her nipple, nipping and licking then sucking on it.

Felicity moaned as she started to grind against his fingers. Moans slowly turning into purrs as Oliver felt her walls tightening around his finger. He thrust out and before she could whine he thrust back in with another finger making her mom out loud and move harder on his fingers.

Oliver thrust harder and faster while his tongue mercilessly teased her nipple until it was her undoing and Felicity came, hard, on Oliver’s fingers as her arms tightened around his neck and her head fell on the hollow of his neck. Oliver kept moving his fingers slowly inside her until the last spasms of her orgasm were gone.

He kept them in there for some time, just for her to get a better breathing then pulled them out slowly, making Felicity whine at the loss of contact. But as soon as he had his fingers in front of both their mouths, Felicity took his hand and had his fingers inside her mouth, licking them and sucking on it while moaning slowly.

When she was done licking Oliver’s fingers clean she pulled them out of her mouth with a pop at the end and smirked. Oliver leaned closer and kissed her lips, tasting the last bits of her sweet release in the process. He gripped her ass cheeks with both hands then lifted her up to turn around and drop her back on the bed, facing him.

“That was very sexy and exciting. I’m horny as hell. Take care of me Oliver.” Felicity whined the last part and winked at a still very hard rock Oliver.

He sighed and started to undress himself while nodding toward Felicity who understood and did ditto.

Once they were both naked, Oliver crawled on the bed and ended up on top of Felicity, who was playing with his military chain.

“This chain will always be sexy.” She whispered and bit her lip.

“I only wear it for you.” He leaned down and kissed her neck then started sucking until and small hickey appeared on her ivory skin.

“Let me take care of you baby.” Felicity whispered the sweetest melody to Oliver’s ears.

  
_____

Felicity was exhausted. No other man could make her come four times in less than an hour. Her body aches everywhere and she felt completely happy and sated at that very moment. Turning around, she took a look at the man still panting next to her. His blonde beard, his full and pillow mountain like lips, his perfect eyebrows and most importantly, the color of his eyes mesmerized her.

Oliver was a vision. She smiled and put her hand in his short hair, drawing patterns and slowly appeasing both of them into a much calmer state. After sex glow was real, she was sure of that now.

She saw Oliver turn to his side and she did the same. “We only have ten minutes left.” He started whispering.

“I know.” She whispered back.

“Do you have anything for me?” He still whispered, both knew the cameras were visual and audio and dint want to risk being heard by Cooper or anyone else.

“I do. What do you have for me in exchange?” Felicity traced the tip of her finger on Oliver’s face and smiled softly.

“I’ll take you somewhere?” He proposed, still whispering and felicity thought about it for a second, then nodded slowly.

“They’re moving drugs next week. And they’re also getting new girl slaves from China and Northern Europe. Are you going to be able to stop that?” Felicity had always been worried about other’s wellbeing and this time her fake boss was hitting hard.

Oliver nodded and sighed. “I’ll do everything in my power to stop them. Thanks for risking your life for me.” Oliver smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Felicity blushed and scooted closer to Oliver, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Always for you.” She whispered and winked at him. Not even five seconds after that the hour alarm went off and told felicity and Oliver that their hour together was over. They both put their clothes back on and Oliver gave Felicity her money then kissed her cheek.

“See you around pretty face.” Oliver said louder than usual as he got out and felicity chuckled.

“Dork.” Felicity whispered as she closed the door, her night finally done she could finally come home and get some rest before her day job starts.

  
_____

  
Oliver rushes outside and immediately got into his car and started his engine, driving to the head quarters of his job before going home.

He walked in and immediately went to his best friend and superior, John Diggle, he told him everything Felicity had told him just a few times before and was authorized to come home.

Twenty minutes later Oliver was finally home and unlocked the door. When he came in his girlfriend immediately jumped on her.

“Hey princess!” Oliver chuckled and held his girlfriend tightly, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Hey handsome. How was your day?” She asked and he nodded. “Good?”

“Yeah good, I’m very happy to be finally back and have you in my arms.” He kissed her again and they slowly walked toward their bedroom.

They broke the kiss just for Oliver to take his clothes off and both went to bed, Oliver sighed and scooted closer to her, hugging her tightly.

“I’m tired of this Oliver.” She said and Oliver sighed.

“Felicity.” He whispered and she sighed. “I know it’s hard but we finally have them. I’m sure after we can go back to our lives and be happy and free again.”

“Promise me, Oliver.” She said, Oliver heard her son and held her tighter.

“I promise.”


	2. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been asked to write more, by most of my friends and some of you in the comment section. I hope you’ll like what I wrote!

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

The New Normal

 

  
Felicity woke up as the first sunlight of the day sneaked into the bedroom. Yesterday had been a huge day. Oliver had finally been able to get into the club and she was now his only if she trusted what Cooper had told her after he’d left. Oliver was supposedly a big client and he had asked to have her for himself.

Felicity was happy he did that. She didn’t want to have to touch or be touched by other men again. It made her want to throw up. She had been with that guy once, she thinks his name was Adam Hunt. No, she was sure it was his name. That man made her do some of the weirdest stuff ever.

She shrugged the memory off and got up, Oliver was already downstairs and she knew he was preparing breakfast for them. She decided to take a shower, when she was done she dressed up for her day work and walked down the stairs to meet with a half naked Oliver, already on the phone with Diggle and his new associate.

“Yes, I know but this isn’t about him, it’s about Rob. We need him back. You don’t get it do you? It has been five months Dig. Five months!” Oliver yelled at his friend and Felicity walked to her boyfriend, she placed her hand on his back and started caressing it slowly, appeasing Oliver.

She hears him sigh and he turned around, pecking her lips softly before putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey John, you’re on speaker.” She said to her friend before she hugged Oliver. “It’s going to be okay.” She whispered just for him and his forehead rested on her shoulder.

“How can you be so calm? It’s been five months Felicity.” He whispered back and she sighed. She was only calm because she couldn’t get any angrier and depressed as she was.

“Alright, we found their location. We just need to be sure Rob is in it then we’ll extract him and you’ll be good again.” John explained to Felicity but she knew it was another dead end, every time it was a dead end. They always found out the place empty or full but with homeless people.

“Please John don’t tell me those kind of things when you’re not a hundred percent sure. It’s just not the time to be unsure. Please. I’ve got too much on my plate as it is.” Felicity didn’t mean to be rude but she knew she sounded just that way, rude.

“I’m sorry Felicity. You know we do what we can with what little information we get. I’ll do whatever I can to help you and Oliver.”

“Thank you John.” Oliver said and hung up. She heard him sigh and felt his lips on her forehead. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

She sighed, it wasn’t really his fault. He was doing his part of the job.

“It’s not your fault Oliver.”

“But I saw it, you weren’t in the mood and I pushed you.”

“You had to. I wasn’t in the mood and I haven’t been in the mood for five months. I guess it did some stress relief. And since I’ve been told you privatized me I guess I’ll see you more than I though I would.” She smiled softly and Oliver put a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear.

“I would kill myself if another man puts his filthy hands on you. You’re mine, you’ve been mine for more than ten years. And I don’t like sharing.” Oliver threatened, but not at her not really. More at men in general who would try to touch her.

“My knight in shining armor.” She kissed him and sighed against his lips.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back. I promised you and Alex that we’d get him back. Alex can’t live without him.” Oliver smiled sadly at his wife to be and Felicity imagined a world where they could just get married and live a life like any other, normal, human being.

“Speaking of Alex, I’m going to see her this afternoon, want to come?” Oliver nodded and kissed her.

“I’d love to come, I have you scheduled only on Mondays and Thursdays by the way. So you won’t be needed other nights technically.” Felicity was relieved, once again he saved her ass. It’s always been like that for as long as she remembered.

“Are you ready to go to work? I need to clear my head and I don’t see something else helping me clear my mind than work right now.” Felicity said absently as she noticed Oliver had his lower suit on and his shirt was discarded a few feet away, on the couch.

“I was going to go to work sooner but I hears you waking up and John called me. So I took my shirt off, so that you’d have a nice view coming down and I talked to John while you were in the shower. But I’m ready to go.” Felicity nodded and Oliver put his shirt on and prepared their bag while Felicity ate the turkey bacon and pancakes Oliver had made.

They got on Oliver’s bike and hurried to work. After arriving in the parking lot, Oliver moved a bit forward and let felicity enter the code to the secret facility hidden behind the building. They parked their bike in their designated spot and not stored their helmets in their designated lockers.

Helix Dynamics was just a facade. It’s always been that way ever since Felicity created it years and years ago to help Argus get infiltrated in Star City. They showed their IDs at the first security check, then they proceeded to put their prints on the screen of the second security check to enter a more secured and higher positions only zone to finally end up with retinal recognition, where only the biggest heads could enter.

Upon entering their space work they were met with Caitlin, their doctor. Curtis, Felicity’s and Oliver’s buddy, more Felicity’s but he always hung out with both. John and Lyla were in the conference room and Dinah was glaring at Curtis who was looking at his feet.

“What’s up guys?” Felicity spoke up and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. “What?”

“What’s happening?” Oliver, just like her, had felt something was wrong and her heart rate had raised dangerously high.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here Felicity, how are you?” Lyla approached her cautiously and motioned for the couple to get into her office.

As soon as they entered Felicity had Alex throwing herself at her.

“Hey! Alex what are you doing here? I thought you were at my mom’s?” Felicity hugged her tightly and smiled.

“Did she take you here?” Oliver asked, Felicity knew her man and she knew he was boring holes at Alex.

“No I asked Curtis to take me here. I wanted to see you!” Alex have her reason and Felicity heard Oliver step out and soon her was yelling at Curtis for letting someone not having the good level of security in. Especially Alex.

“Hey, Alex, why don’t you tell me a little about what you’ve done since we last saw each other?” Felicity smiled and they both sat on the couch.

The straight haired blonde and blue eyed started to speak to Felicity but she was too focused looking at her. Really, looking at her. She’s changed so much since the last time she saw her.

Felicity sighed happily as Alex told her how boring it was at her mom’s house. She had lots of men come in and Alex was a little lost sometimes. That made Felicity smile because she knew just how true it was from her own experience with her mom.

“I can’t believe Curtis let you in you’re not supposed to be here!” Oliver said as he barged in and sat next to Felicity.

“I know but I missed Rob and I you.” Alex told them and Felicity felt tears threaten to fall down her rosy cheeks.

“Mommy why are you crying?” Alex asked, apparently it was too late and fel was already crying because the young girl was already wiping her tears with the back of her small hand.

“She’s sad because she missed Rob too. And she doesn’t know when we’ll be able to see him again.” Oliver explained and took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly against him while Felicity laid her head against him.

“But-“ the five year old sighed and did the same as her mother, laid her head against her dad’s torso and closed her eyes. “I miss him daddy.”

“We miss him too princess.” Oliver let his girls calm down before sending Alex to sleep in the safe room across the floor and Felicity was thankful for him taking care of her because she didn’t have the strength to do it herself.

She emerged from the room she had been for the last hour and had all eyes on her, especially Curtis’.

“I’m sorry Felicity.” He started but she put her hand up to shut him.

“You did what you thought was best for my daughter and I love you for that. But please don’t do that again. Ever.” Felicity walked straight to her cubicle and started working.

_____

 

Felicity has worked tirelessly the entire day, until she was done for said day and everything that happened during the last thirteen hours came back to her with a vengeance.

Alex coming to visit. Alex staying there all day because she wanted to come home with them. Alex crying because she felt like she had been abandoned. Felicity crying because she felt like she had failed her family. Oliver crying, that was a first, because he was too overwhelmed and almost literally snapped. Curtis yelling hallelujah only for them to find out it’s another dead end. Felicity feeling like her world was about to be swallowed by a giant black hole at any minute.

She was tired and Alex had eaten so she and Oliver didn’t have to take care of that so they asked Curtis to take her with him in his car and drive with them to their house. Once they were there they took Alex on Felicity’s laps when they entered the parking and said goodbye to Curtis.

They took the elevator up to their apartment and Felicity put Alex immediately to bed, not wanting to wake her up.

She walked down to the kitchen to see Oliver had already taken his working clothes off and had changed them for a more comfortable sweatpants and large shirt.

“That was something I didn’t expect. Curtis needs to stop doing shitty things.” Fel sighed and held Oliver tightly. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled weakly against his lips.

“I know. But I also know why you’re upset. In a little more than two weeks marks six months without Rob. We’ll find him Felicity I promise.”

“I don’t know. Like you said, it’s been six months. I miss my baby more than anything in the world. But is he-“ her voice was low and her sons prevented her from saying more.

“Shh, he’s okay I can feel it. Your baby’s fine Felicity.” Oliver kisses her again and kissed each tear that fell down on her cheeks.

“I love you. But I miss him so much Oliver. It hurts. Not having my baby with me. Who would do that? Who would take an infant? Such a pure little baby. I want my baby back Oliver.” Felicity, this time, didn’t contain her cries and fell down on Oliver who was now lifting her up and directing them to their bedroom where she would cry until she fell asleep on Oliver.

  
_____

  
On the other side of the city, he finally came home. It was a long day and he was exhausted. He unlocked the door and was immediately met with her.

“Hello miss.” He sais sharply and the young girl immediately got up, all smiles on her face.

“Hey Mister C! Everything went fine today, he ate his dinner about an hour ago and is probably not asleep yet. You can go see him and I’ll get going.” She told him and he nodded. He gave her her pay for today and let her go.

He prepared himself something to eat and ate in silence before finishing his dish and washing the plate as well as the fork and knife. He went down the corridor and passed his room, entered his own and dressed up in his PJs before half closing the door and entering his room slowly.

“Hey.” He heard him whisper softly and got closer.

“Hey Rob, how are you doing? Did you have fun today?” The kid nodded and he smiled.

“I played a lot but I missed my sister. And my mom. And my dad.” Rob sighed and pouted.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ll see them all very soon.” He smiled down at the kid again and kissed his forehead.

“Okay.” The kid got back to a laying position and smiled weakly.

“Good night kid.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Always happy to hear from you! Feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter in the comment section below!
> 
> If you want more of this please tell me I’ll be happy to oblige :)


	3. Soon I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’ve decided to officially make this a longer-than-two-chapters fic! I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

Soon I Promise

 

  
Oliver was fuming. Felicity told him she had to go to the club tonight. She was supposed to be in the next day but not now. Tonight they needed to go to the location John told them about and hope to find their son there. Their plans were canceled because of Cooper Sheldon needing her last minute and her not wanting to bust her cover.

Felicity was supposed to be in on mondays and thursdays. She wasn’t supposed to work any other night. Oliver saw red as he parked his car in front of the club.

He walked in the club with determination as he heard various women yelling and moaning.

He barged into the room and was intercepted by Ray Palmer.

“What do you want Oliver.” Ray spitted ans moved forward as to scare Oliver away.

“I want to speak with Mr Sheldon. Now.” Oliver said and saw Ray think for a few seconds before deciding to move away and was taken aback by the sight in front of him.

Felicity was sitting on Mr Sheldon’s laps and was looking everywhere. He knew her and he knew she wasn’t at ease with sitting on his lap. But the second her eyes sat on his broad frame her saw her sigh and her lips grew into a small smile.

“Hello Oliver how can I help you today?” Sheldon didn’t even bother lifting his eyes up to see Oliver wink at Felicity and her wink back at him. But when he did Oliver was back to being serious and looked at the man as if he was going to murder him.

“I thought we agreed on her being mine only. I don’t really like to share Mr Sheldon.” Oliver said calmly and saw Felicity swallow. He knew she knew this wasn’t going to end well if she had to go back to fucking other men around. She didn’t like it either but it was part of her cover and Oliver knew she’d do anything to not jeopardize her cover.

“I know. But she was my best woman. I need her to help me find a good replacement for all high society men who wanted her but can’t have her anymore because of you.” Sheldon looked at him with an accusatory look in his eyes and Oliver closed his for a few seconds so that he won’t throw a punch at the arrogant brat in front of him.

“Fine. Can I have her for tonight then? I’ll make sure to pay enough to make it worth it.” Oliver said and prepared his wallet.

Sheldon stopped him and shook his head. “No need. Tonight, if we find a new girl. I’ll offer her to you in good grace for your patience. We just need her to find a new girl at least half as good as her.” Sheldon explained and Oliver nodded, looking at Felicity who nodded as well.

Two hours passed and it was closed to 11pm when Felicity had finally found the perfect replacement for her. Another agent that also went undercover, Dinah. She had proposed to go instead of Felicity but Felicity had said it was okay the first time until Oliver came and requested to her her privatisés of some sort. Now they needed her to take care of all other men she was to meet.

Felicity was finally allowed to hop off of Sheldon’s laps and Dinah and Oliver followed her to what would be Dinah’s new room. Once they were inside Felicity used a small device that was hidden in her pocket and Oliver saw the camera turn itself off.

“We have five minutes before anyone notices the camera is down. I need to tell you a few things before you start.” Felicity told Dinah and Oliver sat calmly waiting for Felicity to be done explaining how to avoid having sex or how to make them talk. Felicity has become really good at this and it gave chills down Oliver’s spine to think his girlfriend was good at seducing men and making them bend under her hands and caresses.

Once they were done explaining to Dinah everything they remembered felicity turned the camera back on and presented her her first client and old one of Felicity’s. Adam Hunt.

Oliver got out for a few minutes then Felicity came out as well and directed Oliver to her own room not far from Dinah.

Once they were in Oliver sat and sighed.

“Are you tired honey?” Felicity said and Oliver looked up with a brow raised, Felicity motioned toward the camera and he nodded.

“I’m sure you can make me feel better.” Oliver said and brought his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his laps. “I’ll make you see stars.” He whispered into her neck and elicited a moan from the blonde as he started undoing her clothes.

“I have been waiting for this much more than I thought I actually was.” Felicity whispered and grinded her butt on his groin.

“Fuck.” Oliver whispered and stood up with Felicity still in his arms then turned around and threw her on the bed. She laid there and spread her legs slowly, letting him enjoy the sight in front of him with a grin on her face. Oliver wanted to eat her out and that’s exactly what he would do.

He bent over the bed and pinned Felicity down, kissing her on her neck, her pulsing point. Making sure he’d suck enough for her to remember when he’d be gone for the night. He scooted his hand on her left breast and started playing with her nipple, hardening it and making sure she enjoys herself as much as he does.

He keeps teasing her nipples and suckling on her skin for a while until he hears her whine then beg.

“Please.” She panted and arched her back into his mouth as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it, his tongue swirling around it while her other nipple was taken care of by his fingers.

Oliver slowly went down her stomach, drawing a path of kisses and licks. He groaned against her skin when he finally arrived to her core. He looked up to see her eyes full with lust staring right back at him as she bit her lower lip.

“Don’t hold back baby I wanna hear it all.” Oliver whispered against her mound which made her groan in anticipation.

Oliver slowly pulled her panties but left her high heels on, it turned him on way too much to let her take them off.

He pulled her on the border of the king sized bed and knelt in front of her. Both his hands rested on her hips and he didn’t wait another second to start torturing her with his tongue.

His tongue started to swirl and lick her bundle of nerves as he heard Felicity moan and her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her hand came to rest in his short hair and rugged at it when he sucked her clit.

“Oh fuck!” He hears Felicity swear under her breath and saw her back arch. Oliver doubles his efforts and added two digits in her dripping wet core. He started thrusting in and out feverishly as his tongue mercilessly teased her now overly sensitive clitoris.

Felicity whined and arched her back even more when Oliver found that spongy spot in her that made her toes curl and see stars behind her closed eyelids.

“Fuck! Yes please! Harder!” Felicity panted as Oliver added a third finger into her and started pumping in and out frantically as his tongue kept licking and his mouth kept sucking on her clitoris.

He felt her walls clench around his fingers before felicity exploded around them and cleared it with her spent as she tugged his hair, almost making him hiss in pain but he kept riding her through her orgasm and slowly stopped licking and thrusting as she came down from her high.

Oliver slowly slid his fingers out of her and hears her whine at the complete loss of contact. He got back on his feet and waited for her to look at him. When she did he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked at it while staring at her.

“Delicious.” He whispered then smirked. He took his clothes off and was totally naked as he climbed back on the bed and pinned her between him and the mattress.

“That was good.” She said then kissed him, tasting the last remnants of herself on his lips she moaned against his lips, which made Oliver’s cock twitch in his pants. Without thinking twice, Oliver took the opportunity of her moan to slip his tongue inside her mouth and fight for dominance with her tongue.

Both moaned against each other’s mouths and started touching each other frantically again. Felicity grind her core against his groin and Oliver bit her lower lip, hard. Making her whine and grip his back harder than expected, he was certain this would leave marks the following day.

“I want more.” Felicity said when they finally broke their kiss for much needed air then put her mouth back on his as her demanding tongue licked his lips.

“What do you want baby, tell me.” Oliver panted as their mouths still touched but stopped kissing for a few seconds.

“Fuck me. Hard. I’m horny.” Felicity went back to kissing him and slid her hands through his hair. She started thrusting herself against him and Oliver couldn’t hold it anymore.

He took his manhood into his hand and aligned himself to her entrance before thrusting in without any warning, causing Felicity’s breath to cease for a moment before he saw tears build up at the corner of her eyes and a smile spread through her cherry lips.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Oliver started thrusting really fast and really hard, his cock already on the verge of exploding and her vagina being so wet and ready made him think she wasn’t too far behind.

Her nails clutched to his back again, making him hiss this time as he hardened his thrust and Felicity met every of them.

“Oh fuck.” He said as he felt his lower back stiffen and felt like his heart had descended to his manhood.

“Faster.” She begged and Oliver obliged. Lowering his head in the hollow of her neck and sucking hard there where there was already a hickey from a few minutes before.

Blood pushed harder in his cock and it wasn’t long before Oliver exploded in her and Felicity followed right behind, just a few seconds after. Both of them cried in pure ecstasy as Oliver literally saw stars behind his eyelids. He kept thrusting in and out, riding them both through their orgasms as far as it could get and as long as it could last. When Felicity finally let go of him and her legs and arms went limp, he started slowing his pace and came to a halt after he’d completely come down from his high.

Oliver stayed in the same position for a while, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend in her bliss moment. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple softly.

“That was pretty good.” He whispered and heard her chuckle.

“I’d love to do it again but I have to get home.” She smiled and sat on the bed while Oliver got up and started to get dressed.

When he was done he turned around and saw her dressed as well. He walked to where she was standing and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her ear and kissed her temple.

“Stop being sorry.” She whispered back. “It’s not your fault we have to do this, I just hope we’ll get to stop soon.” She looked down and sighed.

“I’ll go. See you tomorrow.” Oliver said and walked away.

 

  
_____

 

  
Felicity walked home with a heavy heart. It’s officially been six months now. Six months that her baby was taken from her and six months that she haven’t seen his pretty blue eyes and his curly brownish hair. She wiped a tear as she unlocked her room and was met with her mom and Alex playing in the living room while Oliver was apparently in the shower.

“Hey baby.” Her mother came closer and wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist.  
“How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better and I’ve been worse. Oliver and I are trying our best to keep things normal but it’s hard. I miss him, so much. I’m forced to do things I don’t want to and I’m forced to put a smile on my face when my soul is crying.” Felicity explained and saw her daughter come behind her mother.

“Hi mommy how’s you doing?” Alex asked and Felicity chuckled softly, her daughter knew something was up, she had complained that she hadn’t seen her bother for some time now and missed him. Her daughter wasn’t dumb, far from it and Felicity felt utterly sad to have to lie to her.

“I’m doing great and you? How was your day honey?” Felicity bent down and took her daughter’s hand in her much bigger ones.

“I’s great. Bubbe and me are playing dolls! When is I going to see Rob?” She asked and Felicity closed her eyes.

“It’s when am I not when is I baby. And I don’t know yet, but soon I promise.” Felicity ticked her blonde locks behind her ears and kissed her forehead.  
“I’m going to see daddy, stay here with bubbe for a few more minutes then we’ll eat a go to sleep okay?” Felicity sake dans both her mother and her daughter nodded.

Felicity walked in their bedrooms and into the bathroom to see Oliver come out of the shower and wrap a towel around his waist.

“Hey.” She said, her face vois of any smile. She had lost the ability to smile six months ago, her underground job was the only exception because she was forced to.

“Hi. How are you? I mean, are you feeling better today or is it one of those days?” Oliver asked as he got in his PJs.

Felicity went behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest then rested her head between his shoulder blades.

“It’s one of those days. I mean, don’t get me wrong. Being with you today had done some go to my moral but I want my baby back.” She explained and heard and felt him sigh.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want. But we’ll find him I promise.” Oliver turned around and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I want to believe you so badly. But I feel like we’re going backwards.” Felicity sighed and Oliver wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

 

  
_____

 

  
He was utterly tired of this. He’s asked his partner if he was sure and now he doubted it all. This kid wasn’t a solution, it was a pain in both their asses. Even with the babysitter taking care of it 24/7.

“Anyone here!” He yelled and hears the woman’s heavy steps as she walk toward him.

“Yes sir?” She asked, her blue eyes staring at his brown ones.

“Have Rob eaten? Is he sleeping? I don’t want to have to deal with any of his shit today.” He said harshly and the babysitter nodded quickly.

“He’s cried a lot but I calmed him and gave him a lollipop. He’s asleep and all is good.” She explains and he nods.

“Good. I need to move things forward.” He said and texted his associates. Things need to move faster or else it’s going to explode in their faces sooner rather than later.

His associates give him their approval and he nods, turning around to stare at the babysitter.

“I’d like for you to do another job for me. If that’s okay.”

He saw her swallow then nod slowly.


	4. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s a new chapter for y’all! Enjoy!  
> xoxo

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

Lonely

 

  
Felicity readied herself for her night with Oliver. She truly hated her undercover job and also hated to have Dinah so the same but they needed to get there because somehow it was connected to Rob’s abductor.

She put her red bodice on as well as some makeup, not too much as she still had to cross some streets to get there. She put her regular clothes on and took her keys as well as her purse and walked out of her apartment.

She walked toward the elevator without really looking around her when someone came from her right and bumped into her, almost making her fall but catching her at the last second.

“I’m so sorry! I was running and I didn’t see you!” Felicity turned around and saw a young blonde woman smiling awkwardly at her.

Felicity smiled and shook her head, “it’s okay I do that all the time!” Felicity and the girl both laughed and shook hands.

“I’m Sara. Sara Lance. I just moved in.”

“I’m Felicity Smoak, And I’ve been living here for some time now. Would you like to come for lunch or dinner tomorrow? Maybe you’ll get to meet my boyfriend if we’re lucky.” Felicity knew Oliver had a tight schedule due to the annulment of their mission when she was summoned the other night.

“That’ll be awesome! I’ll make you some cake!” Sara exclaimed and Felicity smiled enthusiastically.

“That’s great! But I’m allergic to nuts, any kind of nuts.” She presses the button to call the elevator and shuffle through her bag.

She took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down her number.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure to not put any nuts.” Sara nodded and Felicity handed her the piece of paper.

“Here’s my number in case you have an emergency, need to cancel or need any information.” Felicity told her right before the elevator opened.

“Alright! Thanks see ya tomorrow!” Sara waves and Felicity waved back before the doors closed.

Felicity arrived at the club twenty minutes later and was informed Oliver was already waiting for her in her usual room. She rushed there, impatient to see her lover and wrap herself around him and let his smell and his touch soothe her.

She practically ran to the room and opened it to see Oliver disconnecting the cameras with a smirk on his lips.

“Oliver-“ Felicity started but was cut short by Oliver’s lips on hers, melting into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I paid a couple hundreds more, courtesy of the boss, to not have any cameras or mics today.” Oliver whispered against her lips as he dragged her in the dimly lit room.

Felicity let him take her coat off and unzip her dress slowly, all the while leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear to the pit of her breasts where he suckled gently before kissing both breasts.

“Why? Did we need to talk about something important today?” Felicity slid her fingers through Oliver’s short hair and leaned her head back as he started undressing her while kissing her breasts.

She hissed when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit it softly. She leaned into his touch and caressed as his hands roamed her body deliciously close to her core.

“We do need to talk. But the only talk I wanna have is you screaming my name and me chanting yours.” Oliver whispered against her skin and elicited goosebumps on its way.

“You want me to talk dirty to you?” Felicity murmured and felt Oliver shake his hand as his mouth still tortured her nipple while his hand had gone south and caressed her thigh.

“No. I want to make love to you.” Oliver whispered and stopped his torture to kiss her softly. “If you’ll allow me.” Oliver looked up and Felicity looked down to see his blue eyes full of lust and hope.

She didn’t say anything, didn’t nod, just leaned down and started kissing him while moving her hips against his. Oliver slowly leaned back on the king sized bed and put both his hands on her butt. Squeezing it gently, making her mewl against his lips.

They just kissed for a few moments before Felicity grew impatient and needy of her man’s touch. She used her left hand to untie his shirt and unzip his pants while her right one was still entangled in his hair, pulling softly here and there.

Oliver did the same and used his hands to undress her. Both of them were now completely naked and Oliver rolled them around so that Felicity would be pinned between him and the mattress.

Felicity felt Oliver’s hands roam her body while he peppered kissed on her neck and her chest.

Felicity moaned and arched her back against him, “Don’t tease.” She whimpered and felt Oliver chuckled against her bare skin.

“Alright.” Oliver didn’t lose any more time and Felicity felt him thrust inside her, making her groan and wrap her legs around his hips as he started thrusting at a slow but hard rhythm.

Felicity met his every thrust and Oliver started peppering kisses on her skin again. The more they went one the more frenzied his thrust became and Felicity felt that warm feeling build at the pit of her belly, her free hand to go down her own body and tease her clit.

She started rubbing it and immediately moaned against Oliver’s neck as he accelerated his pace.

“Oh fuck Oliver.” Felicity moaned and bit her lower lip as she felt her orgasm come closer. Oliver thrust harder and faster if that was even possible.

Felicity heard Oliver chant her name and knew he was already coming. Hearing him chant her name was like a new stimulant to her throbbing nerve and Felicity came undone as Oliver kept thrusting inside her, riding them both through their orgasms.

Felicity finally came down from her high and panted as Oliver rested on top of her. Before his whole body weight fell in her he slipped out of her and felicity whimpered at the loss of contact.

When Oliver was laying beside her she turned around and wrapped her leg and arm on him.

“We haven’t done that in a very long time.” Felicity murmured and felt Oliver nod.

“Last time we did this was six months ago.” Oliver whispered and Felicity swallowed. “We need to find him.”

“I feel like ya being here, having sex, living our lives without him is something we shouldn’t do. I feel like a bad mom. I should be looking for him and instead I’m here having sex with you.” Felicity said and felt tear prickle her eyes.

Oliver turned his head to face her and kissed her softly. “Felicity, you’ve been depressive for three months after his abduction before finally coming out from our room and deciding to fight harder to get him back. Yes he was taken from us. Yes we are having sex today. But we’ll get him back, we need to keep fighting and we need to get as much help as we can have from Argus or anyone who know anything about Rob. You having sex with me isn’t something bad per se. I know you feel bad because you should have your two babies home and this environnement isn’t ideal but I swear it’s going to change soon. We’ll find him.” Oliver reassured her and she nodded, kissing his neck and hugging him tighter.

An hour later Felicity was woken up by Oliver, telling her they needed to go and come home. Felicity got dressed and her and Oliver turned everything off before exiting the room to go face to face with Cooper.

“Hello Felicity. I’d like to speak with you please. I’ll let you go after.” Cooper smirked and felicity swallowed. This wasn’t good.

“Is there a problem Mr Sheldon?” Oliver stepped in and Felicity somehow felt pride at his protectiveness.

“Yes. Don’t worry I’m not breaking our contract.” Cooper told Oliver who nodded and was forced to get out before Felicity followed Cooper to his office.

“Please take a sit.” He said and Felicity day in front of him, waiting for whatever he had to say to her. “I just wanted to tell you I was very pleased by the girl you replaced yourself with.”

“That’s good! I knew she would be a good replacement.” Felicity smiled and reminded herself to offer Dinah whatever she wanted for doing this awful job.

“I’m also worried about your relationship with your client. You two are way too close.” Cooper added and Felicity felt her stomach twist.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re getting too, let use the word addicted, to him.” He said and Felicity nodded.

“Don’t worry I’m not addicted to him.”

“Are you falling in love with him?” Copper asked and Felicity swallowed once more.

“No. I’m not.” She said and Cooper nodded.

“Good. I will not allow that.” Cooper was clear. After that he sent her home and Felicity almost ran to the place. Thankful not to run into Sara again she rushed inside her apartment and directly to her bedroom where she knew Oliver was.

When she entered the room she was taken aback by the sight in front of her. Her baby girl and her man were both under the covers and Alex was fast asleep while Oliver looked at her, a smile on his face as he patted the empty space next to them.

Felicity quickly undressed and put her PJs on and scooped under the warm confines of her bed.

“Hey.” She whispered softly and Alex immediately turned around and came to hug her mom. “Hi baby.” Felicity kissed her daughter’s forehead and hugged her tightly.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Felicity kept whispering, not wanting to wake her daughter. Oliver nodded and smiled, they both leaned forward and kissed each other’s lips.

“Good night baby.” She heard Oliver whispered and felt him scooting closer to her and Alex before wrapping his arms around Felicity’s waist.

“Good night babe.” Felicity whispered before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

  
_____

 

  
“So what do you do in life Sara?” Oliver asked as they ate the dessert Sara had made.

“I am working as a waitress at Jitters, why about you guys?” She asked as she set her spoon down.

“I am a computer scientist and Oliver is also one but he’s more of a field guy so he’s mostly going out and looking for clients to use the software we created together a few years ago.” Felicity explained and Oliver nodded his agreement.

“Mommy?” Alex interrupted them, pushing her plate still half full.

“Yes baby? You’re not hungry anymore?” Felicity asked and Alex nodded.

“Daddy where Robby?” Alex asked and Felicity shifted uncomfortably on her chair. She looked down and felt Oliver’s hand on hers.

“He’s with a friend of ours don’t worry we told you he’ll be back soon.” Oliver told her and Felicity saw Sara look at her weirdly.

“You can get out of the table and play baby. But no screen time before going to bed.” Felicity told Alex who nodded and hopped off of her chair and ran to her bedroom.

“Who’s Robby?” Sara asked and Felicity looked up to see the woman looking at her with an emotion she couldn’t quite place.

“Rob. His full name is Robert but we call him Rob or Robby. He-“ Felicity tried but couldn’t continue. The words were stuck in her throat. She knew that living her life and doing things wouldn’t make this situation easier but she had hoped somehow she wouldn’t have that twinge making it impossible to talk.

“Can we trust you?” Oliver asked and Sara nodded slowly, Felicity still had her head low and Oliver’s hand was on hers.  
“Rob is our son. He was abducted six months ago. We’re trying to find him but Felicity is really having a hard time. She tries to live her life and do things normally but sometimes his absence just catches up to her.” Oliver explained and Felicity looked up just in time to see a single tear roll down Sara’s cheek.

“It’s okay Sara it’s not your fault.” Felicity whispered and smiled weakly at her.

“I know I just- it’s not fair. You should have your child with you.” Sara said and was about to add something when her phone vibrated, she read the message and Felicity saw her swallow.

“What’s up?” She asked and Sara started getting up.

“I have to go.” She simply said and both Felicity and Oliver accompanied her to the door and said goodbye before seeing her rush to the elevator.

Felicity closed the door and turned around, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard baby. Don’t worry, I can feel it we’ll have him back soon.” Oliver whispered into her ear and she nodded weakly.

“I want to have my son back. I want to hug him and hold him tight. I miss him so much.” Felicity confessed and let Oliver walk them to their bedroom where they found Alex sprawled on their bed with Rob’s teddy on her face.

“We need to find him. And soon.” Said Felicity, this time more determined than ever.

 

  
_____

 

  
Rob was playing with his sister’s teddy when he entered the room again. The tall man with a scary face. He didn’t want to get hit again so he always obeyed to him no matter what he told him. But rob was scared. He didn’t want to play with him again. Every time he played it hurt.

“Hey kiddo. How’s today been? Do you like my friend? Has he been nice to you?” The tall man asked and Rob nodded.

“He was good. But he was scary. He have a weird face.” Rob said as the other man entered and scared the little boy.

“I have a weird face?” The tall man’s friend leaned down and smiled at Rob, he smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

Rob swallowed and weakly nodded.

“Well I’m sorry buddy. Would you feel better if we brought you a friend?” The tall man asked and Rob looked up, Hope filled his eyes.

“I take that as a yes, go ask her.” The tall man said to his friend who got up and went out. The tall man followed him, leaving his room open.

Rob ran as fast as his small legs could take him and stopped behind the wall of the corridor to hear both tall men threaten his nanny.

“Bring your child next time.” One said.

“No. Please don’t. Not my kid.” He saw her beg with her hands and the tall men shook their heads.

“It’s either you bring your kid or we end your boyfriend. Your choice.” The scary one said and Rob swallowed. He was really scared of him.

“Please don’t hurt him.” She begged again and Rob saw the scary man slap her.

“Then you fucking take your child here! The kid is lonely, we wouldn’t want him to be sad now would we.” The less scary one said and the girl nodded.

“I’ve been here all day already, he’s never alone.”

“Yes. But he’s lonely.” The man repeated and turned around, almost catching Rob sneaking. That scared the little boy who immediately ran away and went to hide under his thin cover.

A few moments later, a soft hand uncovered him and strokes his dark curls.

“Hey baby. I’m sorry I haven’t played with you more. But tomorrow you’ll have someone else to play with! Are you happy?” She asked and Rob smiled. He didn’t know her name but she was nice and not scary. And she smelled good. Especially today, she smelled a little like his mom.

He nodded then laid back in his bed, his sister’s teddy not far from him.

“Well then I’ll see you tomorrow with Lena.” The woman said and kissed him before tucking him safely in his bed and saying goodnight to him.


	5. NoNo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for this short update! Next chapter will be longer I promise ❤️  
> Hope you like it!

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

NoNo

 

  
Felicity had never been the type of woman to have bursts of rage. But Felicity also wasn’t the type of woman who had her child kidnapped and unable to get to him despite how close they were.

Six months without your child could make you do things you thought you’d never do. That’s how Felicity found herself breaking every piece of furniture at her day job’s headquarters.

“How the fuck did they escape us AGAIN!” She was outraged. They were all leaving when they arrived on spot earlier tonight. They saw Rob for half a second at the back of the van while someone who was clearly not Cooper Sheldon drove the van. Which also meant Felicity and Dinah had been undercover and had shown themselves naked for nothing.

“Felicity please.” Oliver tried to talk to her but the blonde saw red.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down.” Felicity yelled and started throwing materials over the room again while Lyla, Dinah, Curtis and John looked at her from the window in the room adjoining the one her and Oliver were in.

“I can’t fucking believe it! It’s like-“ then Felicity finally got it. After six fucking months she finally found what was wrong. There was a mole. She needed to tell someone but first she needed to know who it was before telling something to her superior. Because after all it could be anybody.

Felicity walked toward Oliver and hugged him, making everyone outside the room believe that she was getting calmer whereas, in fact, she was boiling from the inside. She then managed to whisper rather calmly in Oliver’s ear.

“Oliver. I know why we weren’t able to find him and catch the fuckers.”

“Why?” He whispered back while hugging her tightly and running his hand on her back, drawing patterns and soothing her somehow.

“There’s a mole. I know it I just know it you gotta believe me.” She simply said and felt Oliver nod. She then leaned back and kissed him softly.

She took a second to look at the mess around her and sighed. She was going to get an earful for that. She turned to see the tempered glass across the room where her friends, colleagues and one of them traitor stood. Looking at her with apparent fear from Curtis, worry from Dinah and unreadable expression from the Diggle couple.

She walked forward and pressed the mic button for them to hear her.

“I’m sorry. It’s just-“

She was going to say more when Lyla interrupted her.

“It’s okay Felicity. We get it, I would be much worse if JJ had been abducted.”

Lyla smiled at her and Dinah did the same while John simply nodded but Felicity saw understanding in his eyes. Curtis was his usual nervous self and cracked a joke about not wanting to be any of these pieces of furniture.

Felicity shook her head at that and decided to start her plan immediately. Thankfully enough, three days later they had another location. Somehow Rob had been spotted out in the park and taken back to a warehouse that hadn’t been used yet by the abductors.

Felicity told everyone but Lyla about it, saying it was part of her plan and she had been warned, then everyone but Dinah, still asking to trust her and that Dinah had been warned as well. She repeated the task with everyone, even Oliver, at the end she finally knew who it was. Because they were so close to getting Rob again but Felicity hadn’t anticipated another person would be here and they almost died trying to get Rob back two nights ago.

But Felicity knew who it was and she was even more outraged than a few weeks ago in that room when she threw every piece of furniture around.

“Who is it Felicity?” Dinah asked, having been her friend for a long time and Felicity was now sure her best friend didn’t betray her she needed her more than ever.

“They’ve been right under our nose for the whole fucking time. It was a mole. That’s how we never managed to get there on time because they’ve been warned over and over.” Felicity explained and Dinah nodded.

“But how about the night club?” Dinah asked and Felicity shook her head. “We’ve been doing this for nothing?” Dinah asked and Felicity nodded.

“I’ve sent two letters saying we quit and to not contact us again. We’re free on that part but the mole still had a fucking accomplice who somehow knows. I think we’re being listened to. That’s the only reason how they always seem to know.” Felicity suggested and Dinah agreed.

They were chatting for some time, Dinah comforting Felicity when someone knocked on the door. Felicity and Dinah stared at the door silently and were startled when the person behind it knocked again.

Felicity got up and walked toward it, looking through the peephole and seeing Sara standing or more accurately nervously shifting from one leg to another.

“Hey Sara!” Felicity greeted her neighbor as she opened the door and Sara barely smiled but still walked in when Felicity moved aside.

“I need to speak to you.” Sara said but stopped in her tracks when she saw Dinah. “Hi.” And if Felicity didn’t know better she’d say Sara was becoming shy around the brunette.

“Hi. I’m Dinah, Felicity’s best friend.” Dinah held out her hand, which Sara shook shyly.

“I still need to speak to Felicity.” Sara turned around and looked at her with wide eyes and now that Felicity really looked at her she saw them red and slightly puffy.

“Did you cry?”

“Maybe.” Sara shifted uncomfortably again. “Can your friend be trusted?”

“Yes I can be trusted. I’m working with Felicity and I know everything there is to know. If you don’t want to have me here now she’ll tell me anyways.” Dinah informés the blonde who nodded and motioned for them to sit, which they did.

Sara took a photograph out of her pocket and slide it in front of the two friends. Felicity didn’t need too long to realize who was on the photo. She swallowed and tried to keep the tears at bay but in vain.

“That’s my son.” Felicity whispered and put her trembling fingers on her lips.

“I know. There’s something I need to tell you.” Sara swallowed and Felicity felt Dinah’s hand on her shoulder as she tried to listen to Sara.

“Go on, what do you want to tell us?” Dinah pressed the blonde who nodded.

“I need to start from the beginning for you to understand. I have a daughter, she’s the one next to your son on the picture. She is extremely sick and at beginning I didn’t have any money to pay her treatments so I decided to do something I never should’ve done. I went to The Verdant and asked for a job. They accepted and soon, somehow, someone got wind of the reasons why I was whoring myself and proposed to me a job and in exchange they would take care of my daughter’s treatments. They said it was a babysitting job. I didn’t know this kid was an abducted kid until you and Oliver invited me in and told me about Rob. My boss told me to move in here but he never told me why apart from the fact that I needed to keep an eye on you two. After I realized what I’ve done I was devastated to be part of this. So I decided to still go to my job and act as if nothing happened. I took this picture today.” Sara explained and Felicity felt like throwing up.

“How the fuck is this happening right now.” Felicity whispered angrily and saw Sara swallow and move away from the table.

“Can you explain to us what your bosses look like?” Dinah asked and Sara nodded.

“Yeah, I only ever saw one but Rob saw both of them. The one I saw had grey hair and deep blue eyes. A little like Felicity but bluer. I don’t know his name but I know he’s good behind a computer and that if I don’t do what he says I’ll end up without my daughter and homeless in a snap of his fingers. He also told me his son was keeping an eye on the kid.”

“His son?!” Both Felicity and Dinah said at the same time.

“Yes. Why? You know him?” Sara asked, but Felicity just stared blankly at the wall behind her.

“Felicity who’s the mole.” Dinah pressed her friend who sighed and shook her head.

Right when she was about to say who it was Oliver came home with Alex safely tucked in his arms and a smile that faded as soon as he saw Felicity’s face. He dropped Alex’s bag and rushed toward the table, sitting softly, careful not to wake the girl up and asked what happened. Dinah resumed what Sara had said and how they were about to discover who the mole was.

“It’s Curtis Dinah.” Oliver said when he knew Felicity wouldn’t. She hadn’t pronounced his name ever since they found out around a week ago.

“What?! You’re kidding me right?” Dinah whisper yelled and Sara was oddly silent. “Sara, does that name ring a bell?”

“Yes. Rob kept saying how Mister C was scary whereas Mister ‘NoNo’” she air quoted, “was nicer.” Sara said and looked down while playing with her own fingers.

“Listen, it’s all good Sara. Go take care of your daughter okay? Don’t tell anyone about what happened.” Dinah said but Sara shook her head.

“I can’t.” She sobbed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“Why?” Oliver asked and took Felicity’s hand in his.

“Because they kept her.” Sara sniffed and swallowed a sob, worried she might wake up the kid sleeping on Oliver’s chest.

 

  
_____

 

  
Rob was tired of staying here but he didn’t have any choice. That’s what NoNo said. They would be moving soon but now that they have Ava they need to move with her mama. His keeper was nice but he didn’t know she had a daughter, her daughter was always couching blood but NoNo and Mister C said it was okay she was just a little sick.

So Rob just accepted the girl and played with her the entire day, stayed with her when she was sick and told her all’s fine when she was crying.

“Hey Kid.” Mister NoNo said and Rob was scared, only Mister C called him kid. He didn’t like it, it scared him.

“Yes NoNo?” He asked with a brow raised as Ava still played next to him silently.

“I need you to tell me, do you want your sister to come play with you?” The tall man asked and rob nodded enthusiastically.

“What is her name?” Ava looked up with a broad smile on her face.

“Her name is Alex sweetie.” Mister NoNo said and Rob nodded.

“Is it true she coming?” Rob asked excitedly and Mister NoNo nodded slowly.

“Yes. Curtis will go get her soon.” Mister NoNo said and Rob looked at him with raised brows.

“Why is not she already here?” Rob asked, he thought she was already in the building. Like him and Ava.

“Because Curtis took her to your grandmother. Now he’s getting her back tomorrow and you’ll have your sister soon.” Mister NoNo said and Rob clapped his hands happily.

“Thanks you Mister NoNo.” Rob smiles and Ava hugged him.

“You’re welcome kid. Your grandma and your sister will be there soon don’t worry.”


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short chapter! I promise the next ones will be great’ thank you all for reading, thank you for the kudos and the comments!  
> xoxo

 

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

 

Family

 

 

 

Felicity felt ill. How could someone do this to another human being? Yes, Sara had been lying to them about this whole situation but she now told them the truth and they needed to make a plan so that they could save Rob and make sure Sara’s baby was taken care of.

She had spent the week trying to find the perfect plan and had driven herself crazy so much so that Oliver and Dinah had forced her to stop working and just take care of Alex and relax. She wanted her son back, it hurt her so much to not her haler son with her. It made her sick to her stomach and she knew her daughter missed him as well even though she didn't say anything.

She couldn't explain it but she felt like Curtis was about to do something really bad. For the past couple of days, even a week, he's been silent. Too silent. Felicity was certain he had something up his sleeve and she was unable to tell what it was. She was scared for her daughter and Oliver as well as all her friends involved. But she knew she needed them.

 

One week after taking some much-needed vacations, Felicity was talking to Lyla, Diggle, and Dinah for an hour now trying to figure out a way to stop the abductors. One of them being Curtis. No one had any problem in taking him down.

”I never liked him anyway,” Oliver said nonchalantly.

Then Felicity talked about Sara and the help she’ll provide while they will go undercover to get Rob.

”How can you be so sure this Sara person won't make a move?” Lyla asked, her concern was legit but Felicity felt it, she knew that Sara wouldn't hurt them.

”Sara won't do us wrong I promise you guys,” Oliver said and Lyla nodded while Diggle looked at the couple cryptically.

”So, what do we do?” Dinah asked and Felicity then explained the plan she had in mind. They all listened and nodded their agreement.

They all parted ways and Felicity and Oliver came home with Dinah who invited Sara in and explained the plan.

”You’ll need to babysit Alex while we’ll be getting Rob back,” Dinah said and Sara nodded.

”What about my child? Does it bother you if I have my kid while I keep Alex? She went back home with me this morning. Rob was sick and I had to beg them to let me take my daughter.” Sara explained and Felicity nodded before looking at her worriedly.

”What do you mean he is sick?” Oliver asked and Sara shrugged. 

”He kept coughing and sneezing I think he just got the flu.” 

After that Felicity and Dinah agreed on her staying with Sara for the night while Felicity and Oliver prepared their daughter to spend the next day with them. Felicity had worked really hard to get the exact location of the abductors. She had their exact location two days before and was planning on taking her son back. No matter what.

She spent the night with Oliver making sure their plan was perfect and took Alex to Sara’s in the morning, assuring the young mother that the girl wasn't such and her daughter was safe. They took Dinah with them and headed to ARGUS facility. Fifteen minutes later they were in and rehearsing their plan while thanking the lord that Curtis wasn't there that day.

 ”Are you guys ready?” Oliver asked and everyone nodded. 

”As ready as we’ll ever be,” Dinah added and they all went to the armory rooms and got prepared before taking a van and heading to where Rob was supposed to be held.

 

 

_____

 

 

 Curtis was pacing in front of Rob while his ’father’ watched him from his spot on the couch.

”Why are you so stressed son?” He said while sipping at his beer. ”We are safe. They're too dumb to possibly know where your smart brain is hiding us.” The brown-eyed man smirked and Curtis shook his head. 

”No no no. They have been too silent for it to be good. It's as if they've all but given up on finding the kid. But we need them to find him, remember? Or else we won't be able to go through with the plan.” Curtis stopped pacing when Rob fell and started pacing again when the boy just got back to his feet and started playing again. 

”Don't worry. We’ll go through with the plan Curtis.”

”How can you be so sure!” this time Curtis scared the boy who ran to his room and locked the door behind him.

”First of all, you calm down. Then, we will get her back. And we’ll be a family again I told you that I swore it to you. We will be all together again.” 

Curtis calmed down and sighed. His life had been stolen from him the moment she was born. She would pay for it and if her children had to pay for it as well he didn't care. He will.have his life back. No matter the cost.


	7. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this fic! I’m so glad lots of you liked it!  
> This is my last chapter before I post the Epilogue!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> xoxo

Meet Me At The Club

 

 

Hospital

 

  
Felicity walked inside the building and felt the anticipation run through her body. She was finally going to get her son back and she was going to make Curtis and whoever else was in there pay for taking her baby away from her. But right now she needed to be quiet and do her work. She’ll have her baby soon in her arms and everything will be fine.

The group slowly entered the building, each of them blocking an exit. Felicity was the first one to break her exit and go wander in the gigantic building, looking for her son.

After having done two floors the rest of the team caught up with her and they started searching faster. Soon they started hearing voice coming from the seventh floor’s main door. Felicity got closer and placed her ear against the thin doorframe.

“Don’t you think we’re having enough trouble as it is?!” One voice yelled and Felicity thought about Rob in the middle of this and it took everything she had in her not to barge and take her son right now. But she kept listening.

“I know! I know it’s my fault but,” she recognized Curtis’ voice and trembled in rage at the thought of him touching her baby.

“We need dad. When is he coming?” Dad?! Felicity thought as she remembered that Curtis told them something about his dad never being in the picture.

“He’s not your father. When will you get that into your head?” She finally recognized the other voice talking. She had been wrong. She had thought that he had nothing to do with this. But Cooper Sheldon was in that room and Felicity felt the need to throw up as she listened to them.

“He’s as much my father as he is yours.” Curtis yelled and Felicity heard a baby cry. But it wasn’t hers, then she remembered Sara and thought she was probably in there with her child too.

“Noah was never your father you idiot. He’s Felicity’s. And mine. But he’s just taken you under his wing that’s all. You’re nothing. You fucking bastard. And because of you they almost found us more times than I can count.” By the time Cooper was done talking Felicity had tears in her eyes and Oliver behind her as she fell backwards.

“What’s happening Felicity? What did you hear?” Dinah said in a panicked tone and Oliver held her up while Diggle and Lyla tried to come up with a plan to end this all at once.

“They talked about my dad.” Felicity simply said before they heard a yell behind the door.

“Could you please keep it quiet! I’m trying to make Rob and Lily sleep!” They heard Sara yell. That was their cue to barge in.

Felicity last no time in busting through the door, entering the dimly lit room and immediately using the element of surprise to take Curtis down while Oliver took care of Cooper. That was without noticing that Noah had arrived and took Rob in his arms before entering the room.

“Well hello Felicity. It’s been so long.” His calm voice and slow demeanor made her tremble with rage again. She had just finished tying up Curtis when she saw him with Rob in his arms.

“Mommy!” The young child tried to wrestle his way out of the old man’s grip but he was too strong for the three year old.

Felicity tried to run toward him but Oliver and Dinah held her back.

“Don’t. We need to take Noah down first.” Oliver told her and Felicity dropped her weapon.

“It’s okay baby. Mommy and daddy are here okay? It’s all going to be okay and you’ll come home with us.” She told her son and smiled at him.

“Okay mommy. I made a friend!” He told her and Felicity smiled while nodding her head when she saw Sara and her daughter coming out of the room behind Noah.

“You don’t really think I’ll let you go that easily kid.” Noah said to Rob and Felicity felt Oliver starting to get agitated behind her.

“Why don’t you come closer mommy? I’m sure Rob is very impatient to hug you.” Noah said as he pointed his gun at Noah’s temple. Felicity started walking immediately and almost ran toward her son and stopped in front of Noah.

“Put the gun down.” She whispered angrily and Noah took the gun away from her son and before she even realized what was happening Noah shot Oliver.

Before Felicity could react her son yelled and she saw Noah fall to the ground with her son still in his arms. Blood started flooding around his body and she realized Sara had stabbed him in the back between his shoulder blades. Her son kept crying as the old man used his last bit of strength to hold the baby as tightly as he could.

Felicity pushes the old man’s arm away and finally grabbed her son and held him as tightly as humanly possible. She fell to the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks as her son was finally in her arms, safe and sound.

“Felicity.” Lyla brought her back to reality and she turned around to see a pool of blood around Oliver’s body as he lay unconscious on his back.

“We need to take him to the hospital. Now.” Dinah pressed and Felicity, Lyla and Sara rushes to the nearest hospital while Diggle and Dinah stayed behind to take care of Curtis and Cooper while her father was probably dead already on the floor.

 

  
_____

 

  
Felicity had called her mother and asked her to meet her at the hospital with Alex while Oliver was being operated on. To see her daughter see her brother again after so many months warmed her heart. The both of them threw themselves at the other and hugged each other for a while before climbing onto Felicity’s laps and fell asleep against her while she kept waiting on any update about Oliver.

After two hours without any updates she fell asleep with her children still on her and her mother next to her.

She was woken up an hour later by Lyla, Dinah and Sara arriving with Diggle behind them. Sara had her baby sleeping on her and sat next to Felicity while Dinah, Lyla and Diggle stood in front of her.

They looked warily at her mother before Felicity told them she was already informed about what happened.

“Okay so we took care of the body. And cooper and Curtis are in custody at A.R.G.U.S. as we speak.” Dinah informed Felicity who sighed with relief. It was all over. And now she just had to wait and see if the love of her life was killed by the garbage that used to be her father.

Dinah sat next to Sara and they started talking about anything and everything while Diggle and Lyla sat on the small table in front of Felicity and sighed.

“What?”

“Got any news yet?” Diggle asked and Felicity shook her head.

“No they haven’t gotten out of the OR yet.” She swallowed as she felt tears threatening to fall again and wiped her eyes.

“It’s okay Felicity I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a strong guy.” Just as Lyla finished talking the doctor that had taken Oliver in the OR came out with a gown full of blood and Felicity felt like fainting but breathed slowly while the doctor came closer.

“Mister Queen?” The Doctor asked as he looked down at Felicity with worry in his eyes.

“Yes? Is he okay? You have a lot of blood on your gown.” She said and the doctor nodded.

“Yes. He lost a lot of blood but thankfully enough no viral organ was damaged when he was hit by the bullet and he’ll make a full recovery with time. He was very lucky the bullet came through just under his left lung. It skimmed his heart really. But don’t worry. He’s out of the OR and in the recovery room. We’ll call you when you can see him. But no children are allowed.” The doctor warned and Felicity sighed then looked down at her sleeping babies.

“Not even his children?” Donna asked and the doctor shook his head.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just children carry a lot of germs and Mr Queen will be out of surgery so very vulnerable to any germs. It’s better if the children stay out until he recovers at least enough to not be in danger.” The doctor explained and everyone nodded.

With that being said, the doctor walked back to where he came from and Felicity sighed in relief as everyone started talking again.

Felicity saw Sara look down at her daughter and brushed her shoulder.

“Is your daughter going to be okay Sara?” She asked and Sara shrugged.

“I don’t know. She needs to get a heart transplant but I don’t think that’ll ever happen so I’ll keep working to pay her treatment and we’ll wait I guess.”

“You can’t stay like that it’s not possible. We need to find a way.” Dinah said with a resolve Felicity had never seen before. Her friend was head over heels for the blonde.

“We’ll find a way, while we search for the solution though you can come work with us I’m sure we’ll find something for you.” Lyla proposed and everyone nodded their agreement.

“Thank you but I’m only really good at babysitting and uhm, other things.” Sara blushed and Felicity nodded.

“Don’t worry. We have at least three kids you can take care of and something tells me you’re more than just a simple babysitter.” Felicity reassured the blonde who nodded and smiled weakly.

“Thanks. Thank you a lot.”

 

  
_____

 

  
Felicity was finally authorized to go see Oliver around six. She left her children to Dinah and her mother and practically ran to his room. When she entered he was barely awake but immediately smiled when he saw her.

“Hey pretty.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and low probably due to the anesthesia still not totally worn off.

“Hey handsome. You really scared me.” She whispered and sat on his bed. She leaned down and pecked his lips softly.

“I know. It hurts to speak. What happened.” He breathed through each sentence and Felicity could see he was struggling.

“You were shot by Noah and then Sara stabbed him. You were taken to the hospital and now it’s kind of All’s well that ends well.” Felicity chuckled weakly and Oliver just smiled.

“I’m glad. I didn’t die.” He whispered and Felicity took his hand in her and held it tightly.

“I’m glad too. Now our children are okay. I’m okay and Cooper and Curtis are in custody. You need to rest. Don’t worry we’ll be there tomorrow.” Felicity told him and gave him one last kiss before exiting his room and got her children. They headed home with her mother as well as Dinah and Sara with her child.

Felicity spent the next week sleeping with both her children in the king sized bed while waiting for their father to come home. That happened about a week a a half after he was hospitalized and the kids wouldn’t let go of him so they spent the next weeks sleeping all together and not letting go of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from you guys! Suggestions, comments, remarks, kudos, whatever it is I’m so grateful :)  
> Tell me what you thought of this ^^  
> —  
> For more: Instagram.com/lyricalbett


End file.
